The present invention relates to a hinge device and, more particularly, to a hinge device with a stop function for retaining a door that has been opened through a certain angle.
A hinge generally includes two connecting members pivotably connected to each other and respectively mounted to a door frame and a door, permitting the door to pivot relative to the door frame. However, the hinge does not provide a positioning effect. If it is desired to retain the door in an open state, a retaining member disposed on the door or the ground is required, which is inconvenient as well as adversely affects the original indoor decoration. U.S. Publication No. 2018/0016826 A1 discloses a hinge device with a magnetic retaining function. After the door has reached a certain opening angle, the hinge device provides a magnetic attraction force therein to provide a retaining function, such that the door can be opened smoothly. However, the retaining ability is limited by the magnitude of the magnetic force. Furthermore, magnetic structure and the magnitude of the magnetic force are apt to be adversely affected during manufacture, resulting in poor stability.